Beautiful World
by Kat Francis
Summary: Inside


Beautiful World

By Kat Francis

A/N: I'm back and Insanity is deleted. I didn't like it as my fanfic so I changed it to a regular work of fiction. Which, currently, is not posted. I am sorry to whoever read it, but I could not stand it.

Anyways, in its wake, comes _Beautiful World._ I will tell you more later.

Disclaimer Applies to all chapters but the Plot is mine and so are the made of characters like Nami, Mr. Hikira etc.

Summary: In this strange and really weird world where vampires and werewolves rule, Serenity is a strange and special person. Well, according to everyone else but Endymond and herself. Endymond, the arrogant male she has to marry –not by choice-, thanks that she is more than what she seems, something everyone else seems to fail to notice. Yet, when one accident leads to more, they both wonder where they will be at the end of everything.

Roses, Destiny & Everything You HATE!

(Serenity's View)

Beautiful.

That was the only written word gracing the note. Not 'You are beautiful' or 'That was beautiful', just……… 'Beautiful'. Gazing over the note and flipping it back and forth, she could find no other words on the smooth unlined paper. Just 'Beautiful'. She would have stood there longer, beside her shinny red locker, if the bell had not rung; gazing over the sheet of paper. Sighing, she jammed the note into her jacket and slammed the locker's door close. Running through the black marbled halls, she wondered where the letter had come from. Yet, her thoughts were halted as she ran into the classroom, a mere second before the late bell rung, and panted as she took her seat. Looking around, she noticed that everyone was still talking still animally to each other but it ceased as the door to the right of the room opened. Taking in a shuddering breath, as did the rest of the class, all eyes turned to the male that had just walked in.

His aura flew instantly into the room, changing from blue to red to black as he filled the front of the class with his presence. Everyone seemed to stop breathing as he sat in his roller chair and suddenly his pale green eyes went from pleased to angry. As a latten howl echoed threw his lips, everyone in the class started laughing, excluding her. She just sunk into her seat, guarded blue eyes lining with the edge of the gray desk and questioned how much trouble the class was going to get into. Glancing up immediately as a hiss slice through the laughter, she doubled questioned herself, knowing that her teacher was not the lightest but amused. Groaning as she closed her creamed lids, she popped them back open when the dark brown haired male started around his cherry desk.

"You listen here, you ungrateful little-" whatever he was going to say was cut off as he doubled over in pain. The group of students shrieked in horrified expressions, each student running to the back of the room to where she sat, but she failed to move or make a sound. Instead her gaze flew over the kneeling teacher to the heavy door that was widening.

"Mr. Hikira," the heavily accented voice boom into the silent room, "I thought we made it quite clear NOT to mess with the students." Then came in the master of the school. At least, that was what everyone called him besides her. She called him the 'Ass of Misery' or 'Scum'. The latter was the most commonly used.

His profile was about a head taller than her meager five three. Beside is intimidating height, he was 'special'; she guessed you could say. Looking over his blond and black hair, she decided that her analogy of him was likable and continued down. As she moved, she noticed that his golden gaze was not on the teacher but on her instead. Instantly after seeing this, she threw her blocks up, still weary from their last meeting. As her eyes moved from him, she saw that his expression was amused, though it immediately drained away. After that, she motivated herself and turned in her seat, facing the teacher now instead of him. Yet, he seemed to follow her and appeared more into the room, beside the teacher now.

"Mr. Nami! Sir…… These kids……" Mr. Hikira started but the male held up his hand and his banter instantaneously stopped. Every head in the room turned as Nami's name was mentioned and the females behind her fluttered their lashes, swooning as they met his eyes. The only thing she could do, besides throwing up, was roll her own, hoping that she could disappear in an instant. Yet, her prayer was not answered as everyone leapt back to their seat, now behaved unlike their previous chat.

"Who put silver in Mr. Hikira's chair()?" His voice was deadpanned, moving gracefully out of his red lips. The only thing that she could think of to ignore him was thinking about the message that was burning in her pocket. Much to her dismay, the word beautiful came to her mind as she thought about Nami. It seemed to describe him and she vomited in her mouth, trying not to image any more. As she shook her head though, collecting herself back into the real world, her gaze landed on everyone looking not so discreetly at her and she sighed. Deafly raising her hand into the air, answering Nami's question, she waved it around like she was saying 'I am the one that did it! It was me! Me! Me!'. However, as she rose her gaze to the magical male before her, she observed that his face had melted from stern to a smile and his eyes shown happily in amusement. Knowing the thoughts going through his head at this time, she smiled in return, though it was for a different reason. She was going to piss him off by doing the one thing that he hated the most.

She flipped him off.

All sound in the room died on the spot as the static rose deafly; the class, sensing the impending doom, ran into the hallway. As she glared over her shoulder, she noted that they had their faces pressed against the glass window, looking inside rather then being. She sighed, tossing her eyes to the heavens as she sent a silent prayer up, and wondered what she was going to do. As her orbs moved back down, she was startled as she met the amused and angered gaze of gold in front of. Narrowing her eyes dangerously, she doubted that she could get out of this one. Besides, he was the one that asked who had put the silver into the chair. Glancing around, she also noted that the teacher, along with the students, had evacuated. Groaning beneath her breath, she stood her hand before her, a distraction away from him, and looked at the chipped nails, wondering when she could paint them. While her thoughts ran rampant in her head, she did not notice that Nami was speaking until her hand was rudely snatched away from her inspecting gaze. Peeking up at him, she rolled her eyes in despair as he smiled amusingly.

"What do you want, Nami()?" she questioned as he laid his head on his hands, just gazing at her with humor. In return for his adorable look, she glared at him menacingly, pondering who was going to win this game of war. Soon, though, he got tired and yawned, closing his eyes in the process. Yelping with happiness, she jumped out of her seat, dancing from side to side as she clapped in the air. When she noticed what she was doing, she sat back into her chair and blushed, embarrassed by her show of glee. Though, after smacking him for laughing, she felt better, she knew something was up with him.

Finally, as they sat there chuckling, Nami felt obliged to answer her question. "I want a nice big old kiss from you, _Naka()_." She rotated her eyes, laughing at his expression, which –by the way- was looking like a puppy, and patted his head.

"There's your big old nice kiss, Nami," she stated as he pouted and reached up, moving his long hair away from his face. "It is a surprise that you keep on agitating me just to get one." Scratching his head, she giggled as he panted, happy with the show of affection, and whined when she stopped. "It's not MY fault that the class is getting ready to end, now is it." It was stated just as the bell rung and she smiled at the boy as he leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Bye, _Naka_. I'll see you later!" With that, he rushed out of the room before she could say anything, leaving her entirely frustrated. Smiling in her amused way, she picked up her books and wondered out into the hall, pushing people out of her way as she roamed to her locker. As soon as she opened the adjunction, she regretted looking into its hallowed depths for there, sitting fresh and dandy, were two roses; one black, one red. Pushing it to the side, she shoved her books in and took out her art book, hurriedly closing her locker as she made her way to art.

'_Now that it seems to me that I have some readers, let me tell you why I regretted opening my locker and seeing the roses. Most of you probably think that it was sweet to see roses in you locker. Yet, in this world that is not quite as normal as yours, it really means different things then your receiving of the flowers._

'_See, in this universe that I call Hell, when we receive roses, it is usually only between wedded or soon-to-be wedded couples. Me, I am the latter of the two. Naka, the word that Nami used for me, is the term that we use when we say 'fated' or 'destined'. As much as I would love to be Nami's naka, I am fated to his brother, Endymond. In addition, the downside to it is that I do not get to pick who I am destined too; that is predestined from birth. Too bad for me, huh?_

'_Anyways, back to the roses. The roses are a symbol or gift from/ between the two people in the arrangement. A red rose, like the one sitting in my locker, means undying love, which is quite the weird thing since no one as ever loved unconditionally. The black rose. Well, take a guess and let me know what you think………………… You probably think it means death._

'_Well, my poor readers, it means relatively the opposite. The black rose is a symbol for new life and sex. Really humorous, don't you agree?'_

As she bumped into someone, her thoughts tumbled out of order, stopping as she looked up into entertained blue eyes. Shuddering as she took in a shaky breath, she questioned why her classes went through the 'Special' or 'Master' hall. Yet, as she glanced back down, she knew that, if anything, it was because of the male specimen standing before her. Groaning underneath her breath, she jumped in surprise as his arms encircled her waist, bringing her closer to her. His exhaling tickled the base of her neck as her long silver hair was braided back and she squirmed against him, missing the faint smile playing on his lips. Retching against his arms as she tried to escape, they did the opposite of what she hoped and tightened around her, flushing her against him as her breath escaped her. Turning around in the broad arms of his, she smiled weakly as she threw her barriers up, catching him off-guard and causing him to scowl.

"_Naka_," he cut through her thoughts as her scattered brain tried to tell her two different things, "I'm not in the mood or the right set of patience for you to play around with me." His voice was strained, this she could her, and her smiled broadened as a plan clicked in her mind.

"()Endymond, why did you give me the note?" she asked as she trailed her fingers up his chest. Endymond, the male, took in a shuddering breath, trying to keep his composer from falling. She laughed inwardly and kept up her attacks. "Then the flowers?" This time, she looked up into his red eyes, noticing the heat that laid deep in their depths, and her hands played with his black hair. She heard him sigh and did not expect the next move as he kissed her. Instantly, her plan faded from her mind as the kiss deepened from one extreme to the next and she felt like she was floating from cloud to cloud, if a thing existed.

As a moan ripped threw her lips, she shuddered as he pulled away, his eyes showing satisfaction as her disheveled appearance and he smirked as the hall around him broke out into laughter and applause, heightening her embarrassment. However, as he was calm and collected from the intimacy that they had just shared, he saw that her confusing and stuck appearance was not an act. Laughing as he gathered her up into his arms, her not refusing from her dazed limps, he carried her down the hall into the art room where she started to struggle. Sitting her down in her respective chair, he bellowed at her glare and kissed her chastely on the cheek. "See you at seven, Serenity!" he yelled so that the room heard and smiled in triumph as her cheeks blazed red, the discomfort showing on her face. The only thing Serenity did was slam her head down onto the table, wondering how she ever got stuck with the playboy –even though, in her mind, he was a small amount cute-. With that, art class begun and she started sketching, not paying attention as her mind drifted to the far off places she never knew off.

_()Since Serenity is firmly distracted, I will tell you about this crazy world she lives in, dear readers. As Serenity as told you, in this messed up universe that she lives in, from their birth, everyone in her 'class' or 'grade' knows who they are going to marry. What she did not mention was that, also, they know what their jobs are. Serenity, being halfway lucky, despite her telling different, Nami, and Endymond are known as the 'Learners'. This class is mostly made up of six-year-olds to adults. After their age limit is up, they are allowed to do whatever job they fathom. Yet, the class is separated into to different groups._

_Group one is Serenity's group. This set is called the 'Regulars'. These people are the only ones who know what their job will be when they are first born, plus the uncanny bit of knowing who they were going to marry. There are four symbols for them:_

_The first are two dots followed by a squiggle than a star. The people with this symbol are called 'Normal'. They can live their life however they want to. Go to school, run amuck (actually banned in this society) and other things. They also can have as many children as they can, up to the limit of seventy. After that, the government comes in and takes the female's tubes out. Talk about easiness._

_The next one is just two dots. These people are not quite as fortunate as the others. The two dots are bit symbols, as the doctors like to call it. If you are born with these, you have no education at all. Your life, after you reach puberty, is retched beneath you and thrown to the dogs, so to speak. After puberty, though, these people are sent to a chamber where a chemical enters their blood, stopping all further development. Once the chemical takes it toll, the person is feed before being drained of enough blood to make them pass out. When they wake up, the process is repeated until they are seen as unfit to give blood anymore. When this happens, no one knows for sure what goes on with the people. Yet, if you want to know why I know so much about this, ask Serenity. Her brother was one of these people and she still has to see him as he is. Eyes drawn in, no light going through them. Like his soul as been ripped out._

_Even though those people have the bad fate, the next symbol is quite the opposite. A star represents this group and what they are is magic wielders. They have a 'specialized' training which separates them from the rest of the society. By the time they are old enough to be released, they know more magic then the average person. Yet, less then the world's rulers. Shame, though, that they cannot lead a revolt._

_Lastly, but not lease, is the most rarest symbol in the world. This symbol is a three dot triangle, all connected by a line. In the center of this shape, there is a rose with blood dripping off its petals. This is known as the 'Royal' symbol. Whoever has this symbol is suppose to marry into the 'Royal' family. Want to know a secret, Serenity has this symbol._

_Now, since our dear character as awaken by the sound of the bell, we will go back to her lovely life._

Serenity turned, looking around her as everyone started packing up. _Why can't I think_, she thought as her head landed painfully on the table. Sighing, she lifted her gaze long enough to see her book get snatched from underneath her. Whirling around, she saw the demon of her life standing before her and questioned herself as to why she cared. Yet, when he called out about her picture, her mind went into a frenzy and she snarled at him. She saw his gaze slip from the drawing to her, his expression blank as he gazed at her. Her eyes widening, she noted immediately that in this case, he had the upper hand compared to her. Then, she cursed under her breath as she also realized what she had done.

_Why am I so dumb today? Rule one, Serenity, never piss of your Naki(); especially when he is a Master()._ She backed up as he towered over her and firmly closed her eyes, cursing her luck repetitively. As soon as she felt his hands on her sides, she heard the bell ring distinctively, a sign that was not usual in the school. Hearing him curse, she felt something whizzing by her head and stood, shocked, as a memory threatened to surface from her guarded walls. Yet, it did not get a chance to revive itself as she was pulled to the ground against a hard body before her eyes opened. As she looked down, she noticed that she was fully against Endymond, his eyes closed and him looking like he was in pain.

"Damn it," he muttered, her hearing it even though she knew he did not want her to. "I thought they wouldn't come today!" Her ears rung, drowning out his next words, though she had a suspension they were just more curse words. Finally, she wrapped her arms around him, breaking down as the last round of bullets whirled through the air. The only thing she felt, though, was pure content as he rubbed her back soothingly and murmured words of comfort.

Finally, everything settled and he sat up, enveloping her in warmth as he took her out of the room. Around them, holes laid in the lockers and marble was chipped here and there. The only thought that went through her head was if Nami was okay. Then, she heard a shriek rip through the hall as feet pounded towards him. The next instant, she felt like she was being wrapped in a warm fuzzy jacket and when she looked up, her jaw dropped.

Before her, in the place of Nami –who she knew it was because of the distinctive golden eyes- was complete fur and man. _A werewolf, _her mind came up with and she shook her head. Already had her day twisted from being normal to being completely insane. Well, what you could call normal when you had a vampire as you husband-to-be, your world being controlled by vampires and werewolves, and your favorite friend/soon-to-be brother-in-law was a werewolf.

Therefore, in her place of being a human, she did the only logical thing she could think of. She fainted.

--------

Salut! I hope you severely like this piece that I came up when I was little. However, I added a lot more detail to it and a little intimate scene. Who would think that in this world, there would be so much wackiness?

Anyways, _Beautiful World_ is, as you can guess, a werewolf/vampire/human fiction piece and I will get it done for two reasons:

1 My friends want more of it

2 For you people who will review!

Now, as you could probably see, I put little () in the text. These are for further explanations. Here is where you will find these explanations.

() Naka is this world's word for 'fated' or 'destined'. The way Nami was using is was for a joke. Hence the reason Serenity got mad. Naki is just the form of the word that females would use.

()Nami, in this story at least, means 'hyper, energetic, or depressed'. Yes, these all fit Nami.

()Serenity means 'enigma' which Serenity will be throughout the story. From one piece of the story to the next, you will see her rapid mood swings and how she will puzzle everyone.

()Endymond is 'dark' which, even though he appears not to be, is his character. As the story will progress, you will see how this will play.

()In this fiction, vampires cannot stand a certain type of silver, which is the silver Mr. Hikira sat on. Serenity was not the one who put it in his chair, but she usually takes the blame for everything.

()'Masters' and 'Specials' are usually revering to the top two races, vampires and werewolves. In that specific order.

()I will add things when Serenity is distracted, just to let you know.

()Roses, in this story, are only a symbol of love between a couple. If someone from outside gives one of the two people a rose, it is treason. Especially if you are in Serenity's place.

()The symbols are going to play in this soon.

Anyways, R & R

Kat

Extra: I out did myself.

This chapter was a grade level of 6.1, which is good on a computer. Has the readability of 82.6, which you can help me out by telling my where it did not flow. In addition, it has 14 pages against my normal 5 to 7

WEEE I DESERVE A COOKIE!


End file.
